


never be alone

by ahchuwo



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, can i call this angst, i did this with school related stress and tears pls, idk what happened but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/ahchuwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fears, promises, memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> so yea. it's been a while since i posted but here i am with something really random but hey. out of all my drabbles, this looks the most complete. lol does that even make sense. but i saw this ghost prompt thing and tried writing a scary kind of drabble but shawn mendes' never be alone started playing and this is what happened. also also also you should listen to that song on repeat while reading to add more feels?? i think?? yea.

Sujeong was long gone, yet Soonyoung is trying to convince himself that she’s still alive.

The night goes deeper, but he’s still wide awake. The cold breeze of the winter air surrounds him as he forgot to close his window pane once again. _‘Sujeong would’ve closed it for me.’_ He thinks, clutching the pillow tight. Soonyoung has always been afraid of the dark—something Sujeong teases him about—but never had he once thought of trying to conquer his childish fear. At nights like this, Sujeong would lazily reach out behind him, hand silently turning on the small lamp resting on his bedside table. Soonyoung would use the chance to snuggle closer to her, inhaling her homely scent he always loved; Sujeong never changed her perfume choice because of him.

Soonyoung shuts his eyes, letting his tears wet her pillow. It has been months, yet he has never thought of changing Sujeong’s pillowcase, afraid that her scent might disappear; the only thing Soonyoung is holding on to. His friends take turns in sending him food every day, making sure that he was still alive and breathing. Soonyoung has a lot of thoughts, and they’re scared of what he can do when no one’s around.

Its 2:48 in the morning, reminding Soonyoung of the time when Sujeong agreed to his marriage proposal.

2:49, Sujeong cupped his cheeks tightly, and Soonyoung could taste her tears as he kisses her.

2:50, their friends popped out from their hiding places, congratulating the happy couple.

2:51, Soonyoung finally slipped the ring on her finger.

2:52, Sujeong slipped away from him.

A silhouette appears at Soonyoung’s door, and he hurriedly shuts his eyes. It’s the ghost from his nightmares, the ghost that visits him every night. He would close his eyes and suddenly, it’s the morning, and he’s forcing himself to live once again; 2:53.

> _"Stupid. What if we had our own children? Would you cry with them and ask me to protect you in the dark?” Sujeong says. The other just shrugs, casually wrapping his arms around her waist._
> 
> _“Well, I can’t see anything wrong with that.” He replies, drawing small circles on her sides with his fingers. Sujeong is ticklish, and he absolutely loves the short giggles she emits whenever he tickles her. Though she whines for him to stop, she’s completely aware that it’ll make him do it even more._

As Soonyoung unconsciously strokes circles on her pillow, he decides that maybe he _does_ need to conquer at least one fear. With his breath shaking, he cautiously opens his eyes; he sees the silhouette making its way to him. He’s shaking in fear and his heart beats faster than ever. He recognizes the gentle steps, the loving gaze, the homely scent. It’s her.

Her hands cup Soonyoung’s cheeks ever so gently, rubbing it with her thumbs that felt so, _so_ cold against Soonyoung’s skin. With a small smile, she kisses his forehead, wiping his tears with her porcelain-like fingers. “I’m so proud of you, Soonyoung. So proud.” Before he could even hold her, she slips away once again; 2:54.

> _Sujeong strums her guitar, singing along to a song Soonyoung has never heard her play before. Out of curiousness, he asks, “What does this song mean?” And Sujeong grins. She puts down the guitar and holds his hands, dragging him up from the sofa he was sitting on. She wraps her hands around his neck, and he automatically wraps his around her waist. With her grin still present, she starts to sing._
> 
> _“Take a piece of my heart, and make it all your own.” Soonyoung rests his forehead on hers, lips slightly grazing, and Sujeong’s cheeks begin to blush, something Soonyoung also loves about her._
> 
> _“So when we are apart, you’ll never be alone.” She gazes deep into his eyes, placing a short and soft kiss on his lips. He inwardly sighs, not even questioning why she was suddenly so gentle._
> 
> _“When you miss me, close your eyes. I may be far, but never gone.” He hugs her closer, and she lets out her tears. Soonyoung chuckles, knowing how emotional Sujeong can be. He realizes that he loves that about her, too._
> 
> _“When you fall asleep tonight, just remember that we lay under the same stars.” Sujeong chokes on her words, but she tries to sing it with the right tune. He rubs her back soothingly, and she finds herself unable to continue singing._
> 
> _“You know that I love you, right?” She asks._
> 
> _“Of course. And I love you, too.” Soonyoung smiles as he realizes that he loves a lot of things about her, and he knows that there’s no way out when it comes to Ryu Sujeong._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung steps out from their home, the sun shining, bright rays dancing on his pale skin. He heads to a flower shop that he knows Sujeong loves. He buys a bouquet of peach carnations, and for the first time in months, a smile was on his lips. He remembers how passionate Sujeong looks whenever she talks about her favourite flowers. She would be smiling so widely and he would resist the urge to pinch her cheeks. “It’s been a long time, Soonyoung.” The grandmother behind the counter greets, and the latter just shrugs. “How’s it been with you and your wife?” She asks. Soonyoung can see the sparkle in her eyes.

She was a witness of how Soonyoung and Sujeong’s relationship blossomed. From the days he was courting Sujeong, until the days he asked her hand in marriage. He hides his pain with a grin, though, and he hands her the money for the bouquet. “Happier than before, I can assure you.” The older smiles at his answer, placing back the money on his palm.

“Don’t, it’s for free. Tell Sujeong that I picked the best ones for that bouquet and that I said ‘hi’, okay?” With a thankful nod, he exits the shop, promising himself that he won’t cry from this day and onwards anymore. He gets inside his car, wondering how his driving skills never got rusty after all these months. He silently drives to a familiar place.

He finds himself smiling widely the moment he steps on the familiar grass. At this moment, Sujeong would grab his hand, dragging him quickly towards their ‘spot’. Sujeong never liked dancing, but for Soonyoung, she’d do whatever. Soonyoung would go along with her antics, not minding the stares as they twirl around the fountain that Sujeong claims to be their special spot. They would eventually get tired, Sujeong would plop down on the marble surface, Soonyoung would splash bits of water on her face, Sujeong would try to avenge, and Soonyoung would kiss her to make her forget about her plan.

He smiles at the thought, but now, he just places the bouquet he was holding on Sujeong’s resting spot, remembering to dust off the dirt like how he usually did. He closes his eyes and takes in the smell of the outside, also taking in the fact that he’s been cooped up inside their home to even remember how this feels like.

> _“Dad used to tell me that if I ran around this fountain as the same direction as how the clock goes, I can make time go faster and I’d be able to travel into the future.” Sujeong says. He inaudibly snorts at her statement, and she hits him on the chest._
> 
> _“Hey! That hurts!” He clutches his chest, exaggerating his painful expression. The girl mutters a soft ‘loser’ and the other gasps loudly. “How dare you call me a ‘loser’?”_
> 
> _With a frown, she hits his head this time, but not that hardly. “Stop being such a drama mama. Plus, you didn’t visit me yesterday and it was my birthday, only losers do that.” Wagging her finger in front of his face, she clicks her tongue in an unimpressed manner. “I’m not a 'drama mama'," he retorts, air quoting her words with his fingers."And no worries, I promise that I will never not visit you on any of your future birthdays.” He says._

Soonyoung breaks his own promises. He can’t bring himself to visit her grave today for her birthday, he didn’t get to tell her that the grandma said ‘hi’, and he cries pathetically on his own. He lets his tiredness get to the best of him and he falls down on his knees. His eyes are blurry, but he can see someone approaching him. With the same gentle steps, loving gaze, and homely scent, he finds his world darkening, but he hears a soft voice.

“I’m here. You’ll never be alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so so sorry lmao i luv u all


End file.
